Rise of an Alpha
by damedepiques
Summary: "Name's Maddy. A little over a year ago i thought my life had ended. But little did i know it was only the start of something so much better. It's been a roller-coaster of events and emotions, some exhilarating and some unbearably difficult. But they all made me who i am today. What i am today. Strong. A leader." / (I suck at summaries.)
1. Author's Note

**A/N: This is a re-post! Changes, changes and more changes.**

Initially this was meant to be a short prequel (formerly called The Way Back Home) to another upcoming story of mine. But in the meantime i got an entirely new idea which i believe is much better (and i hope you will all like as well). Therefore i decided to turn this into an actual three part story.

The first part is centered around Maddy and the events after she was forced to leave home and her pack and goes on during the events of the third season (but obviously it is AU since Maddy was not present in the show) and afterwards for a few months. Rhydian didn't come looking for Maddy so there will be no Maddian in the first part.

The second presents the lives of the Stoneybridge pack in the few months after season three (so no Maddy in that one until the end) and the third and last part is set after Maddy returns to Stoneybridge as is reunited with the gang.

OK, i know i suck at summaries and explanations but hopefully this was clear enough. The story will be better, i promise. If you have any questions feel free to PM or leave a review, i'll try and answer all of them!

**WARNING**: Rated T for violence and strong language.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**: Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes (English is not my first language). I may have missed a few.

* * *

><p>Bones crackled in complaint as a tired, shivering Maddy found her way inside the worn, homemade sleeping bag, curling into a tight ball under the covers in order to preserve whatever body heat she had left. Pressing her frozen nose against the fur which served as a pillow she awaited for sleep to finally come. Lucky for her by the time she had found the way back to the Smiths' new home her parents were both sound asleep.<p>

That day had been one of those which leave a bad taste in your mouth, this time quite literally as dinner had consisted once again of a varied range of bugs and plants she'd never even considered edible before that day. Hunting had gone poorly over the past couple weeks and the pack was on edge, acting like a bunch of heroin addicts going through withdrawal. Or at least that's how Daniel put it, to his daughter's amusement.

Maddy herself was beginning to feel the effects of going without proper food for an extended period of time and she had to admit it was rather unpleasant, her stomach constantly sore and growling in complaint. But not to the point of plain maddening. Perhaps it had something to do with her past as a tame wolf, or maybe she just had better self-control than the others. Whichever it was she didn't really care. She was just thankful she and her parents hadn't gone off the rails as well.

Shifting from her stomach to one side her golden eyes scanned the poorly lit interior of the Smiths' new residence. Proper shelter was even harder to come by than food in the mountains so having been allowed to occupy one of the smaller caves inside the network of tunnels was more than the family could have hoped for. It was pretty close to the main entrance so it was also one of the coldest places in the den, but at least they were safe from falling snow and raging winds.

Now back to hazel, her eyes rested on a worn out photograph which she had pulled out from underneath a pelt which served as a carpet (human things were not allowed in the pack therefore Maddy had to keep very well hidden the one thing she'd managed to take with her on the journey). Three teenagers with bright smiles lighting up their faces stared back, making the young wolf sigh. In that moment she'd give anything to be with them. Hell, she even missed Jana and her attempts at bossing everyone around.

The comfort of the life Maddy had left behind in Stoneybridge seemed like a distant memory now. Some days the girl wished her parents had accepted Segolia's offer at a new life in a remote small town somewhere near the American border. At least that way she could have stayed in contact with her friends once the dust finally settled on the whole Whitewood incident. But the fear of exposure was far to powerful to allow the couple to be near civilization for a while. So they took to the wilderness.

After a few weeks of wondering aimlessly through the vast territories of Canada, most of the time just to avoid human contact, the family finally settled on Baffin Island. The plan wasn't to stay there forever, just long enough to figure out their next move, find a place they'd want to call their own and restart their lives. Unaware that someone else had already claimed the territory the Smiths decided to set up camp somewhere in what they later found out was a National Park.

During a hunting trip the new arrivals were noticed by the local pack. It was Maddy who caught the attention of their Alpha after she managed to injure one of his wolves when fighting over the prey. To this day she has no idea how the hell she'd managed to pull that off and take the upper hand in the fight but her gesture saved her family. The Alpha took them in (well practically dragged them along without their consent and did threaten to kill them quite often on the road) and hardly left her out of sight since which gave Mads the creeps.

Needless to say their acceptance was met with high disregard. No respectable wild pack wanted tames tainting their lifestyle and weakening their lines. Luckily Harlan knew how to control his wolves and all incidents against the Smiths boiled down quickly when met with the vengeful wrath of their Alpha. However they were yet to be regarded as true members of the pack until proven worthy of the honor. Until then they'd had to put up with anything the wild wolves threw their way.

Nobody behaved with gloves around the new arrivals presenting them with the same tasks they would one of their own, regardless of the difficulty. Mostly because they were hoping they'd one day make a mistake that would cost their lives and they'd be rid of the Smiths for good. With the mountain pack it was learn quick or die trying. So far however they'd done pretty well. In less than three months from their arrival they'd learned how to find their way around the vast den, hunt, skin animals, make the difference between edible and non-edible plants and bugs, tell when a storm was about to hit and Emma had learned how to weave baskets out of dry plants.

Maddy's trail of thought was suddenly interrupted by a rustling sound coming from her parents' side of the room. Squeezing her eyes shut the girl awaited quietly. "Maddy? Honey?" Emma's voice was barely a whisper, groggy with sleep. It did however reach her daughter's ears despite the wind blowing relentlessly outside. Reaching out from under the covers the woman shook the teenager lightly.

Not exactly willing to be questioned about her whereabouts on that day Maddy pretended to be asleep, only moaning indistinctly in complaint as she shook her mother's hand off, pulling the covers up to her nose. The woman must have been satisfied with just feeling her daughter's presence as she didn't press further and turned back to her side of the room falling back asleep almost immediately.

Minutes later, after having warmed up at last, Maddy felt sleep creep up on her as well. Before she could count ten wolves she was already snoring quietly, her dreams trailing back to the smiling faces in the worn photo hidden under the carpet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hopefully this didn't appear too rushed, i was just pretty eager to publish it.  
>I'll be explaining more on the pack and their lifestyle as the story advances. Please review if you enjoyed it and send in any questions! Thanks! C:<p> 


End file.
